Rose D. Nao
Rose D. Nao (ローズD･ナオ, Rōzu Di Nao), is a 21 years old pirate captain of the Rolling Crusher Pirates a pirate crew originally from the North Blue. Since very young he had the dream to learn how to use all martial arts in the world becoming the best martial artist of all but shortly after he started practicing martial arts he had to stop due to another Nao in him not wanting to fight. During many years he was known as just "Rose" and only at the age of 20 he was able to become a full person by mixing with his other self. But due to the fact that he was now a new people he had lost all physical memories and lost the ability to fight and because of that his crew had to separate for two years, in groups of two with the exception of himself and Sho (who was responsible for keeping the ship). During the timeskip Kaito have got a new nounty of 300,000,000 smaller than the old one of 370,000,000 because the marine no longer know how he was. Although he needed to learn the foundations for all martial arts that he had again, he made sure this time I couldn't do alone having gone train home where he'd for more than fifteen years asking his father to teach him. Shortly after the Rolling Crusher Pirates reached half of the New World all the Hitokui warriors meet with them to help training for six months. Three years before he create the Rolling Crusher Pirates, Kaito fell in love with a woman in an unknown country and shortly after he left she gave birth to a baby named Himura Akane that five years later after the woman die was send to him. Whene he heard the whole story he decide take her by ending his pirate's life and married Vivian who became Akane's new mother. Appearance Nao is a tall, handsome, and well-built young man with fairly light skin. He has longish, ginger hair he tends to wear up in a bandana, and green eyes. He's always with an eye patch on his right eye but it was said that he didn't use it because of an injury. Although Rose and Nao are extremely different in personality and actions when they joined the only thing that has changed is the fact that his body couldn't remember how to use martial arts. The normal choice of his clothing consists of a longer jackets and tight pants he tucks into his boots, and his signature bandana and a scarf made by Hitomi. After Timeskip Having decided to completely change Not trained sharply to recover the lost years in which he was not the dominant mind and despite having already muscles he decided to define them more. Always keeping the eye patch, he stopped using the headband and scarf now using the hair down. His clothes now is quite different, because he wanted to leave behind the other, he now uses usually varied both in color sweaters as in format, unlike two years brings that just was a sweater a Cardigan and jeans never changing, your pants or jeans are usually black or white pants in boots is the only thing he almost always wears the same black boots. Personality Relationships Family Hestia Vivian Hestia D. Akane Crew Sho Honda Riko Nakano Kyou Oshiro Hitomi Ueno Chika Akiyama Hiraku Nakano Yuki Minami Ichirou Yoshida Yuuta Saito Izumi Friends Queen Alexis Enemies Other Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Fighting Style *Life Return - Master *Ichi Kenpo - Expert *Sevel Maga - Master *Chuusei Kentou - Expert *Bigfoot Muay-Thai - Expert *Ashi Jujitsu - Master *Coronan Krav Maga - Expert *Fox Hunting - Master Haki History Major Battles Trivia *Nao's Blood Type is AB. *Nao's favorite food is any form of fruit and meat. *Nao's least favorite food is Riko's food. *Nao bathes everyday. References Site Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Martial Artist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:North Blue Characters Category:Rolling Crusher Pirates